Ripper Roo: Insanity
by Crash Forever
Summary: This is just the first chapter, I real realy hate writer's block! no flames, please.
1. Introduction to the Insanity

RIpper Roo's Auto Biography: Insanity

As I look out below _my _waterfall, I remember everything; those doctors; those machines; and _that_bandicoot. I am, and forever will be cursed with what _they _gave me.

"Dr. Cortex," the man with one bolt sticking out of both sides of his head said," The project on the Kangaroo was only half succesful."

"Half? what do you mean by 'half'?" the other Doctor, known as Cortex, said.

"Yes, it turns out that he has some sort of derangement, a phsycoticness." The other said.

"Brio," Dr. Coryex said as he walked over to me,"What do you mean?"

"Listen." Brio said. Both doctors then turned to me, Cortex wondering what Brio meant.

"Can you speak?" Cortex asked. I then tried to tell him something, byt instead I laughed, not out of entertainment, but out of insanity.

"Also, his eyes are in a trance-like stage, his claws are razor sharp, his voice is laughter." Brio said.

Cirtex examined me, as if I were some nutt job,"Put him in a stray-jacket, and a cushioned room." Cortex said as he left the room.

"You thursty?" Brio asked once Cortex was out of sight. I nodded. The evil, but rather nice, doctor gave me a baby bottle with a green liquid.

"It's soda, don't worry." He told me. Even though I shouldn't have drank it, it did look like soda; a fizzy drink.

Brio gave me a drink,"There, there, everything is going to be fine, just relax." The room went black, I was out.

The next thing I remember was that I was in some sort of jacket that was suppose to "restrain" me. I saw that I was in some sort of soft, cushion room. I looked out a door that was only two yards infront of me. I called out for someone to help me, but again only laughter. The same doctor, Brio, came in to put a muzzle on me, I wanted to ask him why I was here, but I knew that all that would come out is laughter, so I didn't try that. He then brought me some books to read, very nice ones, too.

"Here, you can read these when every you want," Brio said as he put the books down," Do you want a desk or something?" I eagerly nodded my head. Brio snapped his fingers, and in came a couple of "brainless" people with a look that would make the devil fear for life. The desk was of normal size, maple wood as I recall.

_Which book should I read first?, _I thought as I looked through the assorted books. the first book I read was about a man that survived in the holocaust. Poor man, he lost his family. The man's situation was similar as mine; we both wanted to go back home.

As I was about to finish the book, Dr. Cortex and Dr. Brio came in and made a proposition with me,"See, Ripper Roo, all you have to do is kill that bandicoot and we give you your freedom." I wondered how I was suppose to do that, first of all I was in a confining jacket, and I didn't know where to go!

"There will be these red boxes called 'TNT', you kill him with that." Brio said.

"Do you accept this riggerous challenge?" Cortex asked as he sat down in my working table chair. I nodded my head, but this time less eagerly.

"Great, Brio?" Cortex said as he tightened his gloves,"Take Ripper Roo to the water fall."

"Yes, right away." Brio said,"Let's go, we haven't much time."

The second I got there I looked around to see the fall's beauty, and my it was beautiful.

"The bandicoot is expected to come here in exactly half-an-hour." Brio said as he walked away.

His walky-talky was beebing, then a familiar voice was heard,"Where are you, Brio?"

"I have just dropped the kangaroo off, doctor." Brio said as he talked into his walky-talky.

"Excellent," Cortex said over the walky-talky,"Meet me back in the castle." Brio left and I toke a nap, I had to wake up when the bandicoot came, should I become friends with him, or should I just follow the rules Cortex told me to follow? All I could think of was sleeping--boom!!! I feel to the floor, unconscious.


	2. The Waterfalls

RIpper Roo's Auto Biography: Insanity

Chapter 2

I feel asleep, I was probably exhausted from reading and writing. Well, whatever the reason, it happened all of a sudden. I fell asleep atop of the water fall far from the edge in a cave. I tried to come out and walk out, but with the stray-jacket on it made it a little difficult. So, I had to hop out of that cave. As I was hopping out I felt the cool brezze hit my face, I heard the birds chirping, and I heard a Bandicoot spinning. Of from the distance, I can see what seemed to be the bandicoot Cortex and Brio were talking about. But I wasn't quite sure, so I went to go great the guy. He didn't look like a bad guy at all. I then heard a sound of crackle, one from a walky-talky. I guess Brio must have left me one to see any progress I've made.

"Ripper Roo, the bandicoot is estimated to be in your sector," Cortex said over the walky-talky,"Bring him to me." And the entity fallowing 'Crash', known as Aku-Aku, must have heard what Cortex said.

"Becareful, Crash," The mask said,"Cortex must have sent that kangaroo to get you." I went up to Crash, to say,"Hi," but when I did, only laughter. No words. It creeped out Crash and Aku since they hade faces of fear. I must say ,my laughter was starting to get annoying, but Crash listened to Aku and tried to fight me. I tried to tell him to stop, but only laughter.

_I'm realy starting to hate this stuff_, I thought. Crash came at me with some sort of weird, and very silly, spin attack. I tried to block it from me with my razor-sharp claws and ended up scratching Crash. He bleed from his right arm and got pretty angry. So, he punched me into the waters.

One last thing was heard from his mask-friend,"Don't fallow us."

I got up to my feet on a platform off the water and went walking back to castle Cortex.

Later that day, Cortex was also getting annoyed with my laughter, so he made the "The Translatifier". Kind of a cool name, if I do say so myself. What this "Translatifier" was suppose to do is translate my laughter into plain english. It was like a collar for a puppy. So, Cortex strapped it around my neck and ajusted it to "English".

"Speak," Cortex said as if I were a puppy.

Laughter came, but then "The Translatifier" worked its magic,"Hi, there."

Cortex jumped, for he wasn't expecting that,"It works!!!"

"Wow," I said,"It actualy works! I can--Talk!!!"

"This is great news, very great news." Cortex said as he wrote down some notes on a clipboard.

"Yes, it is!!!" I said with such joy. And now, the laughter wasn't from insanity, but from happiness

"Cortex," Brio said over Cortex's walky-talky,"The bandicoot is proceeding up to the laboritory."

"We better hurry," Cortex said,"I'll go to my air-ship."

"And I'll go home." I said.

Cortex was puzzled,"Home?"

"Yeah," I said with such joy,"I chose to live by the waterfall where I was."

"Alright," Cortex said as he tightend his gloves,"Do as you wish. But keep contact with me, my e-mail is .evil" and with that, he left to his airship, leaving me behind. As he left, I walked my way to the exit.

As I walked, I met the bandicoot, one last time,"We meet again." I said, with a low chuckle.

"You again, listen, we have to pass to go see Cortex." Aku-Aku said whilst Crash nodded in agreement.

"Go, but take this note, Bandicoot: We will meet again." I said and let them past.

As I left the castle I heard a big "Boom". I looked back to see a room was on fire! I think it was N. Brio's quarters, but I wasn't sure. I then looked at Cortex's air-ship to see him amd Crash battling. They went on for minutes until Cortex got counter attacked with his own plasma blast. Cortex fell off of his hover-craft thing nad fell deep into the sea below and said,"CURSE YOU, CRASH BANDICOOT!!!"

That was the last of Cortex, well, that's what I _thought_.


End file.
